Missing
by sunsetandstars
Summary: After the war, all the seventh years (from during the war) are invited back to Hogwarts. There is a massive secret and it will turn everything upside down. (A Dramione Story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story, i know this chapter is boring but i promise it gets better. Pay attention to the name in **bold** because that is the POV. Hope you enjoy the story .

* * *

 **Hermione  
** I am walking to Harry's house to help plan him and Ginny's wedding. After the battle of Hogwarts, he proposed to her to make her happy again. She believed Fred's death was her fault. An owl swopped down and dropped me a letter:

 _Dear Miss Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you, that you are invited to come back to Hogwarts  
to complete you seventh year. The list of equipment you will need is also included,  
we hope to see you back on the 1_ _ST_ _September. You have been chosen to be Head Girl  
your badge is also included._

 _Yours sincerely  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

I thought about it, and decided that I wanted to go back to complete my NEWTS and education. I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to collect my books and new robes.

 **Blaise  
** I had just woken up to see an owl pecking at my arm, it saw I was awake, dropped the letter on my head and flew away squawking. I opened the letter:

 _Dear Mr Zabini  
We are pleased to inform you, that you are invited to come back to Hogwarts  
to complete you seventh year. The list of equipment you will need is also included,  
we hope to see you back on the 1_ _ST_ _September._

 _Yours sincerely  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Is Draco going, is Theo or Pansy going I had a sudden urge to owl all my old-school friends. I haven't spoken to Draco, Theo or Pansy since the War they were all on the Dark Lords side but even though I was a Slytherin I was neutral all throughout the war and didn't want to get involved.  
"BLAISE" yelled my sister  
"WHAT" I yelled back annoyed she interrupted my thoughts

"COME DOWN I HAVE THE BEST NEWS" she yelled even louder.  
I slowly begin to trudge down the stairs, because when my sister Crystallite wants something she gets it. What could possibly be that good that she must tell me now. I walk down the last step of our very vast staircase. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, I am sooooooo excited I am going back to Beauxbatons again this year! BLAISE THIS IS SOOO EXCITING". I personally didn't see the exciting part in all of this, my sister Crystallite when to Beauxbatons for her first to fourth year, but this year my parents wanted her to go to Hogwarts, she stubbornly said no, no matter how many times in insisted how good it was there. "Calm down Crystal, it is not that exciting can I go back upstairs now?"  
"I guess you can…" Crystal responded.

 **Hermione**  
"Can I get measured for some new robes?"  
"Of course darling just wait over there" said Madam Malkin happily  
"Thank you" I said and sat down on one of the comfortable leather chairs. I decided to read though my new textbook _How to combat the Dark Arts by Melissa Pukridge_ and just when I opened it I heard someone drawl "Hi Granger, already reading the school books I see"  
"You can never be to prepared for NEWTS, Malfoy" I snapped at him still reading the book.  
"Someone is in a mood" he said trying to stir me up  
"Hey, just in case you didn't notice several of my friends have died recently so my mood is perfectly justified"  
"Which book did you find that in, Granger it is not becoming to be rude"  
"It is not becoming to be a Death Eater Ferret" I fired back, I finally looked up at him and this comment seemed to touch a nerve, his pale face had an unreadable expression and he was running a hand though his platinum blond hair. I felt a little sorry for him, but then again he was the ferret and he was also rude, he looked like he was going to say something but was cut off my Madam Malkin "Hermione, your turn"  
I walked up so she could measure me for my robes

 **?  
** I had gotten my Hogwarts letter earlier that morning, and I am incredibly nervous, don't know how everyone is going to take this. I must get sleep, so I can go to the train in the morning.

 **Blaise  
** Kings Cross Station was as usual packed, but I managed to get though the crowds to platform 9 ¾. I started running and all the muggles where looking at me weirdly, but I got though the barrier. When I got there, I saw and heard the usual things, crying, hugging and people telling off their children. Draco was already there and waved while running a hand though his blond hair, this is a habit he has always had. I walked up to him and asked "Who else is back?"  
"Ahh, Pansy, Theo and Greg are back but also The Golden Trio, The Patils, Longbottom, Abbot and a few others."  
"Okay"  
I walked into the train and said to Draco "Which compartment?"  
"Mate, I am Head Boy, so yeah"  
"Okay cool cya later" I walked down to find most of the compartments completely full apart from one. Inside was a girl I would say was in sixth or seventh year. She was average height, extremely pale, had waist length light brown hair that had copper and blond streaks, with eyes that were somewhere between grey and green. She looked eerily familiar but I couldn't place her at all, I was still trying to figure out who she looked like when someone came up and said "Mate, come to our compartment" I looked up and saw my friend Theo and responded "Yeah sure."

 **Hermione  
** I walked into the Grand Hall and saw the familiar, enchanted ceiling showing the sky above and the four long tables one for each house. I made my way to the one on the left, with the red and gold decorations, The Gryffindor table. I was greeted by Ginny, Neville, Harry and Ron. Ron asked "Who is head boy, if it is not Harry?"  
"It is Malfoy"  
"THE FERRET"  
"Isn't there only one?"  
"But he is a major git and a DEATH EATER"  
"I know, probably part of getting over the war, and supporting inter-house unity"  
"But the FERRET" He was cut off from his rage by Professor McGonagall who stepped up to start the speech. "Hello to all the Hogwarts student, before we have the sorting I have a few announcements to make. First off is I know I will never be able to replace Dumbledore but I will try my best to continue to rebuild the school and rebuild the trust you all had. Now some other announcements Mr Filch wants me to remind you all that no magic, Weasleys, or Zonkos products are allowed in the corridors. Please remember that Quidditch tryouts begin on Friday. The Captains are as follows Harry Potter for Gryffindor, Terry Boot for Ravenclaw, Theodore Nott for Slytherin and Ernie Macmillan. As most of you have noticed all the seventh years, who did not come last year where invited back to complete their NEWTS, the rest of the announcements can wait until after the feast. Let the sorting begin" a roar went through the Great Hall.

 **Blaise  
** "Allot, Lucy" there was a hush over the hall as the first name was called then "HUFFLEPUFF" and there was a roar of screaming from the yellow table. "Abbot, Tony" "HUFFLEPUFF" …. "Axen, Bobby" "Gryffindor" … a little while later the last name was called "Zella, Toriette" "Slytherin" and Professor McGonagall boomed "Let the feast begin

 **Hermione  
** There where plates with roast meat and vegetables, pasta, pizza, and puddings and our goblets where filled with the drinks of our choice, the feast was just as good as my previous years. I couldn't wait for my lessons to start; I was doing every lesson I could fit into my timetable and read every book there was on each one. I look across the table to talk to harry and see Ron chewing like a monkey "Honestly Ron, close your mouth" and the Harry butted in  
"She's right Ron its gross", Ron being typical Ron totally ignored us and continued shoving every bit of food from a 2-metre radius into his mouth. He saw the look of disgust on my face and gave me a grin. I honestly have no clue why I ever dated him. Interrupting my thoughts Harry said "Professor McGonagall looks kinda nervous"  
"I know, and I am not sure why" I responded, but Ron was staring at the Slytherin table and said excitedly "Look at Malfoy he looks sick" Harry shot his head up and laughed "He really does, wonder why, what do you think Mione?" I look up at Malfoy and see he does look quite sick, his pale face is even paler than usual and he is shaking, he looks almost vulnerable and something makes me feel sorry for him. "Yeah I guess he looks sick", they can both tell I am not interested and drop the topic and begin talking about Quidditch, so I tune out.

 **Blaise  
** All our bellies are full, and our plates vanish. I look up at the teachers table and see them all talking in hushed voices and say to Theo "What do you think they are talking about?"  
He says "Who, what?"  
"The teachers"  
"I dunno, they look serious and worried though"  
"Yeah they do, but McGonagall is coming up to the podium, so I suppose we will find out" I say intrigued.  
"I hope you all enjoyed the feast, so now I have a few other announcements to make. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds along with the kitchens and the teachers wing. Classes begin tomorrow after lunch. There where great horrors in the wizarding wars, that all of you where effected by, but I would like to remind you to take this like the mature young adults you are. We have a new student who is not a first year." A hush falls over the hall followed by whispers, everyone didn't see the big deal, it was a first having a new student not a first year. There were many theories already brewing, particularly in the younger students, the McGonagall continued talking "They will not be sorted into a house, because it is a tradition to only sort first years and it will remain that way." The girl I saw on the train steps onto the podium and I hear four yells from the Gryffindor table coming from the Golden Trio and Neville Longbottom, I feel someone shaking beside me. Apart from that everyone in the room looks at her only with mild interest, she says "Hi my name is…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review ., and continue reading the stories, thank you for reading it so far.

 **To be continued** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It gets more interesting here, i will probably update every 2-days to a week depending on when an idea strikes. Hope you like the story and i will be writing other short stories on the side. I plan for this to be around 30 Chapters.. but we will see :)

* * *

 **Blaise  
** _She says "Hi my name is…  
_ Quartzite Bella Malfoy" and after that the hall goes into a very shocked silence. I look at Draco and see him shaking as people dart their eyes from him to Quartzite with pure shock on their faces. Now I know who she looked like, Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco. Holy Shit, she is Draco's sister.

 **Hermione  
** _Two minutes earlier  
_..It will remain that way" A girl walks onto the podium and fuck; she is a dead ringer of Bellatrix Lestrange. I see that Harry, Ron and Neville are all looking at her like me, like she is Bellatrix Lestrange. The girl says "my name is Quartzite Bella Malfoy" and I am in shock with every other person in the room, I don't know what to think.

 **Draco**  
Quartz has said it, I can see for most people it hasn't clicked she is my sister, they probably think she is Aunt Bella's daughter because she looks a hell of a lot like her. I look over at the Gryffindor table and see The Golden Trio, Weaselette and Longbottom all looking at her with such hate, I feel like I should jump up and go protect my sister, then I remember the day at Malfoy Manor. When Aunt Bella tortured Granger, this memory torments me and her screams still haunt me.

 **Quartzite  
** "My name is Quartzite Bella Malfoy" I say this and then the crowd goes silent, and they look at me then Draco then back at me with shocked faces, well most of them anyway. The Golden Trio (The boy-who-lived, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" with two others look at me with such hate, I feel I should fear for my life. I decide to continue, that I owe everyone an explanation "um... you can call me Quartz. Yeah so I am Draco Malfoys sister and I have lived with Muggles for the past 16 years" a gasp comes from everyone's mouth.

 **Blaise  
** "I have lived with muggles for the past 16 years" a gasp and my head can't take it. Then suddenly Potter runs up with Weasley behind him with their wands ready, they sprint down between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables with so much hate in Harrys green eyes and Ron's hazel eyes I know there is going to be trouble. The teachers didn't expect this so aren't quick enough, Potter sets a not-penetrable barrier around them and says "How dare you" and Weasley makes a fist and punches her straight in the face. She crumples to the ground and everyone gasps, they are shocked. Draco looks furious, but he can't get though the barrier. Weasley then demands "I want answers, who are you and why are you here. You piece of Death Eater scum." She whispers "I am Quartzite Malfoy, not Bellatrix Lestrange, I won't hurt you" that earns her another punch from Weasley and now Granger is coming up telling them to stop "Stop Harry and Ron please" Harry listens and says "Finite Incartatem" and the barrier is released. Everything from then on is in slow motion, Draco runs straight to Weasley, Hermione straight to Harry and the teachers trying to calm down all the first years in tears and older students hovering for a look. I run on some instinct I don't recognise to Quartz.

 **Quartz  
** My vision is hazy and I can only just make out peoples' outlines, the world is in slow motion and I can feel my head throbbing from the pain. I Hear someone yell "Stop Harry and Ron please." I look deep into Harrys eyes and see remorse, I know he will release the barrier and a very long sigh of relief escapes me. My head hurts so much, but I turn my head to look at the hazel eyes of Ron Weasley and only see hate, then I know that he isn't finished yet. It all happens so quickly, Harry releases the barrier, and someone runs to him, then two people run in this direction one pale boy with blond hair DRACO! And another I didn't recognise, with dark hair and skin. The I felt Ron come up to me raise his fist and jam it straight into my head. Then the world went dark….

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this was a short chapter, i am sorry but it felt right to finish it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi i hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who put this story on their alert. Please review it if you like my story or if you dont like it, just review it please. .

* * *

 **Draco  
** I run to Weasel and pull him off my sister, and get my wand out "YOU GIT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO QUARTZ, SHE WAS DEFENCELESS YOU TWAT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT"  
"I HONESTLY DON'T GIVE A CRAP, SHE IS A MALFOY, A DEATH EATER AND SHE DESERVED WHAT SHE GOT"  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WEASEL SHE WOULDN'T HURT A FLY, OR EVEN I SCUMBAG LIKE YOU"  
"SHES A DEATH EATER, SO ARE YOU, YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS SCUM." It took all the self-control I had not to rip his eyes out there and then. I didn't do it because, Quartz is a pacifist and would hate it. But he continues "SHE WILL END UP LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY, IN AZKAKBAN OR DEAD, I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. SHE IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP JUST LIKE YOU, YOU SHOULD ALL GO DIE IN A HOLE" I whispered "she's not a death eater" but no one could hear me could feel my face contort with hurt and rage, because I deserved this, he was right about me. But he wasn't right about her, then I hear Granger yell "ENOUGH RON" and I was shocked, I didn't think she would care. I guess it is that noble Gryffindor crap. "PROTECTIVE OF DEATH EATERS NOW ARE WE MIONE?" Ron shouts back  
"She never did anything to you"  
"You, out of all people, protecting her"  
McGonagall yells "Enough Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger my office NOW"  
"What about my sister Professor?"  
"I will take her to Madam Pomfrey" says Blaise, McGonagall says "My office, Mr Malfoy".

 **Blaise  
** I put Quartz into my arms and take her directly to Madam Pomfrey. A middle-age witch with grey hair, and a concerned look on her face comes running up to me "What happened to her, the poor darling"  
"Um, that is a story you probably don't want to hear from me" just as an owl comes in and delivers a letter to Madam Pomfrey. She looks up at me and says "Thank you for bringing her here, you may leave" she said you may leave, but I know this is a request not an option and say "No problem, I will tell Draco she is here." I walk down the dungeons and approach the door, but I don't know the password. A first year comes past and says "The password is Finite Incartatem" and the door swings open. I sit down in one of the arm chairs and think over everything that has happened, when someone stomps in.

 **Draco**  
I walk sullenly to the Headmistress's office shooting glares to Weasel whenever he looks in my direction. Professor McGonagall sits down and sighs and says "all of you sit down", I sit on the left seat, which is the only green one the rest are blue. Granger rolls her eyes at this and the others don't notice. She thinks and says "I can't express enough how disappointed I am in you two," looking directly at Ron and Harry. "To attack an innocent defenceless girl like that is behaviour that could get you both expelled." Potter looks ashamed of himself as he should but Weasel still looks as proud as punch to have attacked a Malfoy. He even says "She deserved it, Professor" Potter elbows his friend and Granger hisses "Ron" Professor McGonagall looks remarkably calm and remarks "What did she ever do to you, Mr Weasley"  
"She's a bloody Malfoy that's what she did, and she is a Death Eater. Actually, even worse she looks and talks like that bitch" he doesn't state who 'that bitch' is but it is obvious he is referring to my aunt Bellatrix. Harry mumbles "She didn't do anything we overreacted because he thought she was Bellatrix, and we thought she would hurt people".  
"What you both did was terrible and you ought to be very ashamed of yourself, you will both be writing apology letters and delivering them to Miss Malfoy yourselves. Also, Mr Potter you will serve detention for the remainder of this term and the next four days a week and are hereby no longer the Quidditch Captain. Mr Weasley, because you show no remorse and you did the actual punching you are will serve detention EVERY day for the remainder of the school year, you are no longer a prefect and are not able to participate in quidditch this year. Also 500 points from Gryffindor" I smirk at Weasel while his mouth is open but she isn't finished yet "Each".

I smirk again while giving him a death glare, we deserve more but that's something. He keeps muttering "she's a death eater, she deserved it, serves her right for being the daughter of a bitch, I hate the Malfoys." Professor McGonagall acts like she can't hear it and continues her long speech "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, you will be wondering why you are here. Miss Granger I am extremely proud of you for standing up for what is right and convincing them to stop I award Gryffindor 50 points" then she looks at me "I can't say I am impressed with the language you and Mr Weasley used while firing insults at each other, but I can say I am impressed with the amount of self-control you displayed Mr Malfoy. You had plenty of opportunities to hurt Mr Weasley but you didn't, I don't know why you didn't but I am impressed so 100 points to Slytherin"

 **Ron  
** The ferret got points, EARNED POINTS. I think McGonagall has gone mad, seriously _I am impressed with your self-control,_ it must be hard to come up with such bullshit.

 **Draco**

Hermione pipes up for the first time "Um Professor McGonagall, I may be rude ask but what is the story with Quartzite, how could she have stayed hidden. I though Hogwarts that has a book of all the students that are eleven or over. It is some of the most powerful in the world who did it work" she said this with only curiosity.

 **Hermione**  
Professor McGonagall's face said it all, her slightly wrinkled face fell a little and she looked at me and admitted "I don't know Hermione, I really don't." I turned to Malfoy, but his grey eyes weren't looking at me, they were looking at Ron and it was quite scary really. He must be very protective of her, like Ron is of Ginny I suppose. He also looked worried his pale features contorted and his blond hair not gelled but dishevelled and he kept running a hand through it. Professor McGonagall says "Mr Weasley and Mr Potter you may go and say your apologies to Miss Malfoy, I need to have a word with Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy" at that I send death glares to both Potty and Weasel.

 **Draco  
** "So as both of you know you are both the Head Boy and Girl, after what has happened today I would like you to organise a dance, at the end of the month to cheer everyone up. You have to work together on it, and please do try to get along" I look at Granger and smirk her brown eyes look at me and she smirks back "Smirks look better on me Granger"  
"You'd be surprised Malfoy" and she walked out of the room.

 **Quartz  
** There is a lady standing over me saying "Miss Malfoy, can you hear me" I just nod my head and sit up, I must move or something I am bored out of my mind, then I hear the lady speak again but not to me "Mr Weasley and Mr Potter you may come in".

 **Blaise  
** Draco plonks into the seat beside me, "That old-bag didn't even suspend or expel either of them because 'They are part of the Golden Trio' and she told them to go visit my sister and give her an apology. They can't be trusted with her; they are to traumatised they need to go to St. Mungo's for treatment. Jeez they attacked an innocent 17-year-old girl they should be in Azkaban." He says this bitterly and I sigh, so much for a peaceful year.

 **Quartz  
** They both walk in and Harry come up to me first and sighs "I am really sorry Quartzite, I thought you were Bellatrix Lestrange, and I freaked out. I understand now, I am really sorry and I am not just saying that because otherwise Malfoy would pound the living daylight out of me if I didn't" I see the remorse on his face and nod slowly and respond "That's okay Harry, everyone makes mistakes" he looks shocked that I said that and nods to Ron he groans, rolls his eyes and repeats "I am sorry Malfoy" his words are very faked and robot like but I still accept the apology "It's fine" he also looks shocked at my response. Harry looks at me and explains "Bellatrix Lestrange, tortured Hermione, made Neville's parents go crazy and" he chokes "killed my godfather" I understand those four screams now and the reaction I nod and say "I'm sorry" and then the nurse quickly ushers them out.

 **Blaise  
** I walk down the hallway towards the Great Hall for lunch when someone taps me on the shoulder I turn around and see a first year she opens her mouth and says "Excuse me, can you please show me where the Great Hall is?" I laugh and nod she is a Hufflepuff, and I take her to the Great Hall and show her to the long table with the yellow decorations. I walk to the Slytherin table and grab a roll and open one of my textbooks. I wonder where Quartz sits because she has no house, I look around and see her sitting at the Griffyndor table comforting a first year, but those two are the only ones sitting on that end of the table, interrupting my thoughts comes Theo and Draco. I could see steam coming out of Dracos ear and ask Theo "what happened?"

"Well there is a little rumour going arou-  
"A little rumour? It is huge" Draco buts in annoyed. I already know that it must be about Quartz for Draco to be this mad, he is very protective of her. I also know it is bad from Draco's reaction. I again turn to Theo for answers "What is it?"  
"Well some people are saying that, well, umm..., it is mostly Gryffindor's" then Pansy buts in "Get on with it, there is a rumour going around that Quartz is…"

 **To be continued**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :). It will get more interesting i promise. I wanted to write a fan-fiction, but also have elements that i made up (characters etc) so if you don't like any of it please review and let me know. Please vote B OR S in reviews. The meaning will become clear soon. Have an amazing day lovely readers .

Victoria xoxo


End file.
